Death Among Us
by froststarz
Summary: (So basically I randomly started typing and this is what the result is. I will continue to write and whatnot.) The world is overrun, monsters are still killing everything they see, including each other. Will we be able to survive to see an end...or will we perish before the mighty monsters.
1. Epilogue

Epilogue

**"Why? Why me?" The girl sobbed as the monster dragged her from her home. She had tried screaming but to no avail, either the monster killed them or they weren't home.**  
><strong>"Just let me go, I won't tell anyone! I promise!." The monster looked back at her and smiled his devilish grin. He had an ever changing face,each more horrible than the last.<strong>  
><strong>"Tell them what darling? That you were taken by a monster and it had killed all your neighbors? Like they would believe that, besides there is no evidence left. Before tonight I didn't know little kids could taste so perfect, so tender and they rarely put up a fight." The girl couldn't help but scream as the monster licked his lips, savoring the thought.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On the way home a man saw a red light in a window. "What was that?" He glanced up at the suddenness of the light. "Kids." He kept on driving until he heard something that make his skin crawl and his hair stand up on end. A girl screaming. He pulled the car over and got out looking up at the apartment buildings that the scream came from. "She has got to be in one of these buildings." He thought as he ran to the doors of one."Locked, Thats my luck go figure." he runs to the next one and stops short.

There was blood everywhere and no one at the front desk. He looked around and picked up the first weapon he saw. A fire extinguisher. He walks up the stairs with the nozzle ready. When he gets to the third flight he hears the girl trying to reason with the monster. "I won't tell anyone! I promise!" The next voice he heard made his skin crawl with how scratchy it was. "Tell them what darling? That you were taken by a monster and it had killed all your neighbors? Like they would believe that, besides there is no evidence left. I never knew little kids could taste so great." He let out a gasp when he heard the monster say something about kids. "Demon!" The man spoke loudly enough that the demon looked down the hall towards him. "Yess? Do you wish to die to?" He stepped into the light his trenchcoat unbuttoned and sweeping around him. His black hair was a mess. "I believe you are trying to kill a human, is that correct?" He dropped the fire extinguisher and it hit the floor with a loud bang. He reached into his pants pocket and draws a hand sizes bar. "I will give you one chance. Let the girl go or die." He spoke without giving the demon a chance to speak. The demon dropped the girl and his claws lengthened. "I will never let go of my prey." The man cleared his throat. "Looks like you already did." He glanced at the bar in his hand. "Lend me your strength, Cameal!" At the last word the bar turned into a glowing sword with insignia all over its hilt and blade. "Today is the day you die."

The monster turned towards him his red eyes blazing. "You shall be the one to die today." His body turned into a blur as the monster ran towards the human. "You may be the legendary _**Èmó lièshǒu**_, But you stand no chance against a _**Gèng dà de èmó**_." The man simply stood there until the demon was upon him, then he swung the now fully extended sword in a low arch just before the demon was upon him. The demon let out a strangled cry before evaporating into blue and purple dust. He walked over to the girl, who in the process of fighting had found her way behind the nearest object, which just happened to be a cart, and crouched near her. "Are you ok?" he said gently, laying his hand on her shoulder. She shuddered lightly under his touch.

When she was outside she finally said something."What was that and what was he saying, what is a _**Èmó lièshǒu **_and a _**Gèng dà de èmó**_?" "_**Gèng dà de èmó **_means Greater Demon, and _**Èmó lièshǒu **_means Demon Hunter." She took a hesitant step back. "So the wall wasn't erected for nothing. It was actually meant to keep stuff out, just not the plague was it? It was demons that destroyed humanity into our three cities wasn't it." The Demon Hunter nodded before opening the car door and letting her get inside. "So besides the three cities is there any large populous of humans in the world anymore?" The guy shook his head. "There is a small group of us, a gifted group, the hunt demons." "What do you mean 'gifted'?" He looked at her with his piercing blue eyes. "There is a mark on us somewhere that shows we are gifted. We are stronger faster and in a battle we process what is happening faster than normal mortals would." She pales as she lifted her shirt up a bit and pushed her right side of pants down until it shows the hip. "You mean like this?" There is a small bit of skin that is darker in shade and shaped like a pheonyx. "There are very few of us left. If you come to our base and like it you can join if you don't we will part ways. We provide shelter and Also just so you know, No matter what city you go to, Demons, Greater and Lesser alike,will hunt you because we are the only ones that can kill him." She looked up at the man who had rescued her. "What do you mean 'him'?"

"I mean their lord. The one that spawn all these creatures." A look of surprise comes across his face. "Where are my manners, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Frost of the First Snow. What's yours?" She looked up at him and smiles. "Scarlett." He opened the car door. "Shall we go now?" She looked at him and smiled once more before crawling into the back seat.

On the way to the operations Scarlett promptly fell asleep using her coat as a pillow. Frost glanced back and smiled before slowing to a stop at a gate where a guard approached the car. "Sir, this area is restricted." Frost glanced up at the guard "Alpha commands number 5443 allow entrance." The guard stepped back and pressed a button to open the gate and then pressed something below the desk after the gate completely opened. After he pressed the button the ground rumbled and Scarlett woke. "What was that?" she asked obviously startled. "Just the entrance opening."Frost said with barely a glance at her. "That wasn't like any entrance I have ever heard." She muttered. Just in front of the car the ground lifted up 90 degrees revealing a ramp below the surface of the private driveway. "We are home Scarlett." Frost pressed down slightly on the gas pedal and drove right down the ramp. After they were through the ground shut behind them and seemed like it swallowed them up. "It's so dark." after a few more seconds of driving the car ran something over and the lights on the sides of the wall started pulsing different colored neon light.

After a few minutes of driving the small passage they had entered from opened into a large room with a few people milling about. "What are they doing?" Scarlett said as she brushed some of the hair away from her face. "They are completing the base, no matter how well protected this place is, it's only the start. The last base we were in was annihilated. You may remember the 'abandoned building' that started the great fire a few years ago. That building was our main base of operations." Frost turned to the right and headed to where a couple more cars were parked, and parked in the only available spot. "Ready to meet the others?" He glanced over at her as he opened the car door.

As Frost stepped out of the car a girl around is age ran over and tackle hugged him. "I'm glad you made it back ok, We were all scared something happened to you because you were due back hours ago." The girl said. "Raven, can you detach yourself from me please." She stepped back a few feet and for the first time looked at Scarlett. "Who is this?" She said almost hesitantly. Frost stepped up onto the car so he could be seen over the first few people. "Everyone." Frost said in a loud and attention getting voice. "We have a newcomer." He let the exuberant shouts of joy and hello die out before speaking again. "Her name is Scarlett and I know you will all make her feel welcome." A man stepped forward. "I shall escort her from here sir." "Thank you Jay, I will accompany you until she feels like she belongs." Scarlett looked at him. "I can take care of myself thank you very much." Frost smiled "Ok just don't get in too much trouble." He stepped off the car and walked away. "Where is he going?" Scarlett asked. "To bed." Said Raven before looping her arm with Scarlett's and dragging her away. "Come I'll show you where you sleep so we can get a good start on the day tomorrow." As they walked away Jay spoke up. "Okay Dokey everyone, let's get back to work. The Demons won't wait for us to finish preparations before they attack. The crowd dispersed into what they were doing before the arrival of Frost and Scarlett.


End file.
